Of Chess and Chivalry
by Shiori Hitohana
Summary: Kurama tries to ease Hiei’s boredom by teaching him chess. He hadn’t realized just how complicated that would end up… Friendship, no pairings


A/N: This was inspired by my history class, where we were studying chivalry. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Of Chess and Chivalry**

* * *

To the common passerby, they looked odd, but not that odd. Sure, one had black hair that defied gravity, and the other had long red hair that defied the Japanese stereotype, but what kid didn't dye his hair these days? And if the other kid wanted to use a ton of hair gel, what did it matter? Closer examination would have found that the black haired boy had red eyes, but that could be contacts. And his black, heavy cloak, despite the summer heat…well, if the kid wanted to die of sunstroke, it was his choice. At least the red head was dressed appropriately, in a summer school uniform.

In reality, they were much odder than just their appearances. The black haired boy was half Koorime, half Hi-youkai, named Hiei, and thus could use fire and withstand great amounts of heat and cold. The red haired boy was a kitsune merged with a human body, named Kurama in his youkai form and Shuuichi Minamino in his human form, and had the power to control plants. To top off the oddity of it all, they both worked for Koenma as Reikai Tantei, an idea almost inconceivable to most youkai.

Considering this oddity, the actions of the two were downright mundane. They were sitting at a table in the park, upon which Kurama had spread out a chess board and its pieces, all in their proper places.

"What is this, Kitsune?" Hiei stated, frowning down at the board.

"It's called chess. It's a human game, and I think you'll enjoy it," Kurama responded.

Hiei scoffed. "I don't play games."

"Try it for once. The game was made for strategy."

Hiei perked up slightly, though it was almost unnoticeable. Kurama smiled slightly, and then began pointing out the pieces and what could be done with each. Kurama knew that Hiei wouldn't need anything explained more than once or twice; he had an excellent, almost too excellent, memory. Hiei remembered the day he had been born, and the words that had been spoken when he was tossed off of the cliff.

The game began; Hiei chose black from Kurama's hand, and thus Kurama made the first move.

Hiei's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the board nearly a half hour later. Kurama was extremely good and had experience, but Hiei was a fast learner. Still, he had few pieces left. He moved his knight, only to have Kurama speak up. "Hiei, you can't do that."

Hiei glared. "I can do what I want, Kitsune."

Kurama sighed. "I can't let you do that. It would put your king in a perfect position for my queen to attack it, see?"

Hiei blinked, realizing this was true, then he turned on Kurama. "Why bother telling me? Just win the stupid game!"

Kurama sighed again. "I can't. It's against the rules to let your opponent put himself into checkmate."

Hiei looked vaguely puzzled. "Why?"

Kurama paused. "Its part of the rules of chess…I guess since it originates over in Europe, it probably has to do with chivalry…"

Hiei was more puzzled now. "What's chivalry?"

Kurama frowned. "We learned about it when studying about European history….It was something established by the Christian Church. If a knight wanted to be chivalrous, and respected by the church, he had to be merciful to those he conquered, never strike a lady, and such."

Hiei scoffed. "That's pointless."

Kurama nearly rolled his eyes. "Of course to you it's pointless. It's not like you actually consider sparing your opponent's life."

Hiei smirked. "Of course not. If I were to do that, they'd attack me again later. Remember what happened with _you_ due to Yomi being spared by that bounty hunter?"

Kurama winced at the reminder, then shot back, "And what would have happened to _you_ had _I_ not spared you and tended to you when we first met?"

Hiei glared, and Kurama smirked, triumphant.

"It's still pointless," Hiei muttered, moving his knight to a new position.

"No it's not," Kurama replied, moving his queen. "Check and mate."

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed this one-shot, please leave a review or read some of my other stories; they usually aren't this short (this one was about a page and a half)

Ja ne!

Shiori Hitohana


End file.
